villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Frieza force soldier 100/PE proposal: Harry Warden
I have a new candidate. What's the work? My Bloody Valentine (2009) is a remake of the original My Bloody Valentine, a horror film. Who is He/What Has He Done Harry Warden is a huge jerk of a miner who was trapped along with 5 other miners during a cave-in. Harry Killed the other miners to preserve his own air. By the time he was rescued, he had suffered so much starvation/dehydration and lack of air that he soon became comatose. Harry was placed in a hospital, where it was believed he would stay and never awaken. One year later, Harry awakened. Harry remembered that Tom Hanniger, the son of the mine owner, caused the cave-in by forgetting to bleed the lines. Harry's main goal became to murder Tom out of revenge for causing the cave-in that almost killed him. After awakening, Harry massacred the entire hospital, patients and staff alike, with his victims including children. It was a brutal massacre. One victim appeared to be torn in half. Harry even removed the heart of a victim and placed it in an open Valentine box and drew a heart on a wall using blood from his victims. After the hospital massacre, Harry headed off to the mine to kill Tom. At the mine, Harry encountered Tom and several other teens, and began killing them all. Harry was about to murder Tom and take his revenge when the police arrived and shot him several times. Harry ran away with the police in pursuit, but died of his wounds before he could escape. Unfortunately, Tom was traumatized by the events. A decade later, Tom suffered a mental breakdown and started killing people himself. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Harry killed the other miners to save himself. After that, his main goal was to kill Tom to get revenge for the cave-in. Trying to selfishly save your own life by killing others and take revenge are somewhat understandable (not sympathetic, but understandable), but he had no reason to massacre the hospital. Even if he was partially killing the people at the hospital to get them out of the way (assuming he had already guessed the public had learned that he personally murdered the other miners and the hospital staff would have called the police to have him arrested and tried for the five counts of murder when they saw he had awoke), he didn't have to kill everyone there, let alone as brutally and sadistically as he did. A sizable portion of his kills at the hospital consisted of patients, including children. The more invalid patients, especially the children, couldn't really do anything to stop him, so killing them was completely unneeded. Furthermore, he killed in a needlessly brutal and sadistic manner, even wasting time that he could have used to go after Tom to cut out a heart and place it in a Valentine box and draw a heart on a wall in blood, both his idea of morbid humor related to the fact he was killing on Valentine's Day. The only real mitigating bit here would be the possibility that he went insane after his experience in the mine due to lack of air and his year long coma (considering that he became brutally sadistic to a Ludacris degree as detailed above, and he does not speak at any point after his awakening, only speaking at the beginning, in which he gets exactly three lines). Even than, he still retained enough sanity to remember Tom as the cause of the cave-in and make going after him his primary goal, so even if he did lose some sanity, he clearly retained enough to plot coherently. Heinous Standard He was said to have killed 22 people during his rampage night. The 5 miners in the cave make his total bodycount 27. To put this in perspective, the main killer of the movie, Tom, only kills 9 people. This means that Harry has triple the bodycount despite having far less screentime. That's quite impressive. I think it's safe to say that 27 murders is extremely high for a secondary horror villain. His sadism is also a factor. Tom has a far smaller bodycount and is ultimately a very tragic villain, as he saw his friends brutally murdered by Harry, was very nearly killed himself, and suffered a mental breakdown afterward, causing him to hallucinate that Harry was killing people after coming back from the dead, while in reality, Tom was doing the killings himself. Final Verdict? Harry should be an easy yes. For being a secondary villain, he has an extremely high bodycount that includes children, has no redeeming features, and despite only having three lines, has a clear personality solidified by vengeance and selfishness. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals